


The Heisei  Riders' Daily Misadventures.

by KagamiRen



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiRen/pseuds/KagamiRen
Summary: Mainly going to be about Rider Shippings. Requests are open.





	1. Chapter 1:Sento/Ryuga:Forgive me, Banjou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place some time after the Finale. Sento feels extremely guilty about Kasumi's death. First attempt at Angst.

Sometimes, guilt hits Sento like a truck. He still remembers Ryuga nearly choking him to death in order to not involve Sento, his friend at that point, into his own matters. Remembers arriving to Ryuga and Kasumi, the Burn Smash's location. Remembers how Ryuga asked him to not attack Kasumi until Gentoku told them they couldn't save Kasumi. Remembers Ryuga crying after her death. And he blamed himself. Especially when He and Ryuga found out about Sento being Katsuragi Takumi. Ryuga was angry as well. But they later forgave each other...or so it seemed. Sento still had nightmares about his organization, about Banjou's ex-girlfriend..and it kept him up awake at Night. Sometimes his nightmares were enough to the Point he couldn't go to sleep until morning, spending his time in his makeshift lab.

Today was exactly the same.  
"I-i'm sorry Banjou.." Sento said, having another nightmare, tears streaming down his face.

Ryuga always had trouble sleeping, especially When Sento is snoring or Twisting and turning (They shared the same bed, On Ryuga's insistence) so he by accident heard his lover almost shout in his sleep.  
"Sento? Are you okay...he's crying? Sento! Wake up!" Ryuga yells in the middle of the night as Sento jolts awake from the loud voice of his boyfriend.

"B-Banjou?" Sento asked and got off the bed. Ryuga didn't even begin his sentence, as the Genius Physicist (The maybe in Sento's own resume was always there, even though his memories returned.) Tackle-hugged the ex-fighter.  
"Sento?" Ryuga was confused, The last Time Sento broke down in front of him was after his father's death.

"What happened?" Was all the ex-convict could ask.  
"B-Banjou... forgive me, I... experimented on those people.. killed Kasu-" Ryuga silenced Sento with a kiss, The genius wanted to push him away, he didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve to have Banjou as a lover and vice versa, but all he could do is melt into the kiss.

"Sento. I forgave you a long time ago. I love you, idiot...My narcissistic, egoistical hero." Ryuga whispers, "And besides she's alive in this world. That's what matters. Now go sleep It's 2 A.M!" Ryuga pushes Sento, who trips right into their bed "This is terrible...my own lover and sidekick telling me what to do...But I still love you...Ryuga." and with that, Sento fell asleep, Ryuga following right after, falling asleep while snuggling with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter one(I mean technically) is done. If you enjoyed please let me know in the comments and say if you have any requests!


	2. Chapter 2:Emu/Hiro:The Intern finally asks Hiro out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emu tries to ask Hiro to go on a date with him. It goes well. Takes place after the Finale but before Ex-Aid True Ending.

Emu looked at Hiro who as usual was eating cake despite his dislike of sweets, in CR's room usually used for meetings between the staff And messing up his hair while not taking his eyes off the Surgeon in front of him.

"Something wrong, Inte-I mean, Emu?" Hiro asked in his usual devil may care, as always cold Tone, though the fact he called Emu by his first name rather than Intern caught the latter off-guard.

"D-did you just call me Emu?!" Emu asked after nearly choking on water, making him cough several times.

"I did? Must be a slip of the tongue."

"H-Hiro-San...may I do something?" The intern asked, still trying to get over the fact the other called him "Emu"

"What is i-" Emu interrupts Hiro with a kiss on the lips, catching the Latter off guard and making the Surgeon drop his knife and fork, but didn't make any attempts at pushing Emu, who he used to hate due to his ideals of making patients smile and helping anyone, even enemies annoying him.

"Will you go out with me, Hiro?" Emu said, letting go of The quite Flustered Hiro and staring at his eyes.

"I-i...yes, I will." Hiro got up without finishing his cake and walked away to change to something more casual.

"Wait, Hiro-san you forgot to finish your cake!" Emu took his coat off leaving him in a shirt that had numbers 01 written on it repeatedly and ran after Hiro, unfinished cake in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave your thoughts and requests in the comments. Hope you enjoyed. I am sick so I couldn't post until now


	3. Chapter 3:Kouta/Mitsuzane:Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouta and Mai return to Earth, Mitsuzane tries to hold back his tears after arguing with the dance teams. Takes place sometime after his and Kouta's fight with Mars/Jam.

Zawame City, 10:30 A.M. Mitsuzane looked at team Gaim-Baron's(They decided to merge teams at some point) performance From the back rows of their stages, Hoping that this way none of the dance teams would be able to notice him. 

After the teams finished dancing he left and went to the usual place, Zawame River where he and one of his crushes, Kouta used to spend time most of the time, sitting on a bench and fished out a photo of Him, Kouta, and Mai smiling in Team Gaim's garage/base, with Mitsuzane's arms on Kouta and Mai's shoulders.

"Kouta-san, Mai-chan, Forgive me..." Mitsuzane said as tears streamed down his face, and falling into the grass under him. After Kouta and Mai became overlords because of his mistakes, because of his desire to prove he was just as strong as Kouta or Kaito, because one of his crushes, AKA the one on Mai clouded his judgement. Mitsuzane especially felt regret for punching Kouta after he planned to tell Mai about the fact Their leader, Yuuya was killed by him, but also Killing Kouta (Temporarily of course) while using the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed. To his surprise Kouta and everyone else forgave him, but he didn't forgive himself. He even nearly killed his Brother because of his ambitions.

"Hey, Mitchy!" A voice called out to him, he knew it was his former team members and Kaito's former team so he let out a heavy sigh.

"Zack, leave me alone please. You don't need me guys. I bet you guys actually hate me."  
Mitsuzane said, his tone half-mad.

"No way Mitchy. You're a part of our team too. Come on, join us on stage and have some fun!" The fellow rider said.

"I said no! I lost everything, my best friend, my crush, and more important-" Mitsuzane didn't even get to finish his sentence as he was slapped in the face by Chucky, one of his former team's best dancers. 

"Shut up...Shut up Mitchy! We all care for you and you didn't lose everything! Besides...your Claim of loving Mai was a lie! You actually loved Kouta!" Chucky's tone was serious, but also angry. Everyone knew once she got angry you're screwed.

The entire team and Mitsuzane gasped, Mitchy's eyes widened and he dropped the photo, as it was true, his love for Mai was in fact a lie and he loved Kouta in reality but as he was afraid Kouta would reject him he never told anyone and focused solely on Mai.

"H-How did you...?" He asked, expression still full of shock.

"I heard you talking In your sleep back in the old days when everyone else was absent." Was her honest answer

"I-i See. Sorry guys but I need to be left alone...And i have to help Nii-san with the Zawame Restoration Project." Mitchy said and was about to leave, but someone putting a hand on his shoulder stopped him, turning around he saw...Kouta?! In his human form as well?! And Mai standing behind him also in human form!?

"K-Kouta-San? M-Mai-chan?" Mitchy asked, his breathing unsteady and being on verge of tears again.

"Mitchy. We're back. And we are going to stay." Kouta and Mai exclaimed at the same time, and suddenly the two hugged the Chinese Warrior/Dragon-themed Rider.

"W-w-what are you doing? Let me go please!" Said rider yelled, he didn't deserve this. None of it. Yet the two overlords(Or rather former overlords) didn't budge.

"Nooo Mitchy we're not letting you go~!" Mai said cheerfully as always and punched him in the shoulder playfully as Kouta kissed the Younger Kureshima sibling. 

"K-k-k-Kouta-san? M-m-m-Mai-chan?" Mitsuzane's face was red and he started crying, they all forgave him, they really cared for him and didn't think of him as a traitor.

"Calm down Mitchy, you're not dreaming or anything. We ARE here." Kouta said, and Mitchy nodded, even though that was not why he was crying. Kouta and Mai let go of Mitsuzane and they turned around to face their former team

"Guys...I'm..no, we...Are rejoining the team!" Mitchy, Mai and Kouta said at the same time. 

"Anyway let's go visit the fruit parlor? We'll fill you in on our reasons to stay there." Mai asked everyone, and they responded with a nod.

"Sure! Me and my brother will come too!" Mitsuzane said as they all left the river, the discarded Photo of Mitchy, Mai, and Kouta unnoticed by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always hope you enjoy those chapters and etc. This was the hardest chapter because Mitsuzane is my favorite Tertiary Rider and the arc where he betrayed Kouta hit me right in the heart. Also note the reason I have no tags is because I tend to write from a phone so adding tags on phone is rather annoying. And this might be my longest chapter!


	4. Chapter 4:Gou/Chase:Chasing you at Mach speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou successfully restores Chase's body. takes place after Kamen Rider Drive Saga:Mach

Kuruma City, Japan, March 5th, 2016. 7:40 AM, Shijima Gou's apartment.

Gou is typing on a laptop and working on the new Core Driviars for the four Rogue Roidmudes, Heart, Brain, Medic, and more importantly.....Chase. Chase never left Gou's mind ever since Chase, who was Proto-Drive, then Kamen Rider Chaser saved him from his father... No, saved him from Tenjuro Banno, also known as Gold Drive......at the cost of his body and Core. Gou didn't even get the chance to tell Chase he was Sorry, for not trusting him, for attacking Chase unprovoked because of his hatred for Roidmudes, as he thought his father was a good man....Until Krim and others, and his father's actions proved him wrong. Gou was enraged after Chase's death, sure, but he was also sad. the fact that he had to work with Kano Koichi definitely didn't help either, as one look at the Officer's face reminded him of his deceased(Or would the better term be destroyed?) comrade. Gou has been asking for Rinna and Kyu's help in order to restore Chase, but they brought back Heart instead...not for long, but it worked. he didn't like giving up. He lost contact with Rinna and Kyu after meeting with the reformed Nishihori Reiko, then defeating and subsequently destroying the Roidmude copying her criminal father, He started work on the new Core Driviars, despite Krim's wishes that they be hidden from eyes of others in order for the Cores to not fall into the hands of Evil. Gou didn't care. he wanted Chase back. and Hypnos telling him that Gou has a crush on Chase certainly shocked the former. after a few days he broke up with Reiko (Or rather, she broke up with him.) after Gou spent several days working on reviving the four Roidmudes and being late for several consecutive dates. 

Even now, Gou has been working hard until a phone call interrupts him. he picks the phone up with a frustrated sigh and barely makes out the Caller ID Being:"Shin Nii-san" He mentally punches himself because he forgot he agreed to babysit Eiji, his nephew as Both Shinnosuke and Kiriko, his sister were busy working. seeing no other choice he answers the phone call.

"Shijima Gou speaking....what's up Shin nii-san?" Gou asks with a tired yawn, having been running on several hours of no sleep with at least 5 cups of coffee each day.

"Hey Gou, could you come over right now? Kiriko already left for work and i'm ready to go out myself but someone needs to look after Eiji. i promise i'll make it up to yo-" Shinnosuke was about to finish his sentence but Gou interrupts him mid-sentence

"Shin Nii-san, you don't have to make it up to me, It's my nephew after all and you're my brother in-law. of course i'll come over. Give me a few seconds. Gou out." Gou ends the call, closes the laptop, gets up, washes his face and grabs the keys to his Ride Macher (He preferred riding his motorcycle more than cars, as his motorcycle was faster than any car.....Besides Tridoron but he didn't like admitting it), then walks out of his apartment. he gets on the bike, puts the motorcycle helmet on and drives to Shinnosuke and Kiriko's place. leaving the bike in a parking spot that doesn't violate any rules or else Kano would be after him and walks in. the place looks clean as always compared to Gou's apartment which...is a total mess.

"Ah, Gou, thank you for agreeing to look after Eiji....have you been working all night again?" Shinnosuke asks with a concerned look on his face, knowing full well that Gou worked hard each day and night to bring back Chase.

"Yeah...i'll be fine. i drank a couple of cups of coffee before you called. Do i just need to watch him or you know, as usual?" Gou attempts to smile, but the smile is brief and nearly comes off as a frown.

"The usual, feed, put him to sleep, you know the deal. are you sure you don't want anything for troubling you?"

"Well if you insist...how about some Sushi after we're both done with work? You can bring Kiriko too."

"Sure thing. well see you later Gou!" Shinnosuke does his usual wrist flip and leaves, Which makes Gou chuckle.

"Well, time to take care of Eiji." Gou says and spends a few hours watching the little Eiji, who himself will become Drive in the future(If Roidmudes threaten humanity yet again that is.)

He hears the door being opened, and Kiriko walks in, wearing her old police uniform.

"Gou!?" She asks, surprised her little brother visited after such a long time.

"Hi Sis, just taking care of Eiji-kun here." Gou smiles while holding the little Eiji, who giggles and extends his little arms towards his Mother.

"Well, since my "Shift" is over, i guess i'll see you later for Sushi?" He asks, knowing full well Shinnosuke didn't tell her about their plans.

"Did Tomar-i mean Shinnosuke ask you if you wanted anything in return for watching our son?" Kiriko replies with a question of her own.

Gou grins, his sister knew him and her Husband way too well. "Yeah, i told him i didn't want anything in return but then i told him i wanted you two to visit me for some Sushi, Shijima-style."

"Sounds nice, we'll visit after he returns."

"Oh and sis? bring Eiji as well. i love seeing my nephew every once in a while."

"Okay, Gou."

A day later, Gou smells someone making breakfast...In His apartment? he was sure he locked the door after Shin Nii-san and Kiriko left, and no one had the keys to his apartment besides him, picking the lock would be logical, but why would someone cook if they came here to steal from Gou? Not that he had anything valuable to steal anyway besides his Laptop and Camera. getting a bit curious he gets up, goes to the kitchen and sees......Chase?! in his dumb purple-colored jacket and blank expression. 

"C-C-Chase?!" Gou slaps himself to see if he's dreaming....and to his Surprise Chase is still there.

"Morning, Gou." Chase smiles and that makes Gou's heart nearly jump.

"C-c-come here you fool!" Gou hugs Chase and kisses his lips, causing Chase to nearly drop the frying pan full of scrambled eggs.

"G-Gou could you at least wait until the food's done?" Chase asks, his face slightly red.

"Uh, Nope! I missed you a bit too much!" Gou replies and sits down....until something in his brain clicks. "Wait...i'm pretty sure i passed out after overworking, were you the one who put me in my bed?.....And did you just blush!?"

"You're imagining things. and yes i was the one who did it." Chase says with a blank stare.

"Awwww come on! I know you blushed! and you definitely smiled too!" Gou whines at his partner's cold answer.

"....I cannot confirm or deny." Chase replies and sits down, frying pan in hand. Gou notices he's wearing Mitts.

"...I thought you cannot feel burns?"

"......Ah..i lied to you actually.." Chase says.

".......WHAT!?" Gou asks after spitting out his water, he was definitely not expecting that.

"Is something wrong, Love?" Chase attempted to smile, which, was at least an "A" for effort. 

".........." Gou blushes a deep red in return.

"L-l-l-let's just eat and then i'll tell Kiriko and S-Shin Nii-san!" Gou nearly shouts from embarrassment.

"They already know. i used your phone to call them."

"You what?! you know how to use smartphones?! When did you learn that!?" Gou asks, he was pretty sure during their time as Mach and Chaser respectively, he never saw Chase use a phone at all. AT. ALL.

"That's a secret."

"Goddamn it Chase..." The two resumed eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Gou was a great rider but when it came to Chase he was basically an asshole that didn't want to accept Chase as a Kamen Rider, especially despite the fact Chase was the one who saved Kiriko during the Global Freeze.


End file.
